Clamorum's House of Oneshots
by Clamorem Luporum
Summary: The landfill of my short stories, mostly composed of gay stuff and Lucarios. Expect random updates and my favorite Pokémon.
1. Twinsies

**A oneshot of the stresses of being a trainer to twin Lucarios who may or not share feelings for you.**

The kitchen is buzzing with sound of the sink running; the clatter of plates being set on a towel to dry as you work to wash the rest. You wipe your brow as you finally set the last plate aside, all of the dinnerware clean for you to put away tomorrow. You smile at your progress, finally done with the chore. Now you just need to-

"Luuuuu!"

"Carrrrr!"

They're at it again. Of course they are….

You wipe your hands on your pants and growl under your breath, you stomp loudly towards the living room announcing your presence to your two warring Pokémons.

You stop at the entrance, staring down at your two Lucarios, Blue and Red. The only difference between them is the eyes which is where they got the names.

The room has seen better days, the couch turned over, the carpet tattered with blue and red cloth. and in the center of it all is the twins, both wearing your hoodies that they insist on having.

"L-Luu…" Blue mutters.

"No! Enough is enough!" You shout, marching between the two and grabbing onto their hoodies. You hoist both of them up, the clothes sagging a little before they are both hanging in the air and at your mercy.

Red looks at everywhere but you as he futilely kicks his legs. Blue tries to turtle into the jacket and make himself as small as possible.

You glare at them, each one getting a turn of your stare as you check for any serious damage. Red has a black eye and a cut lip while blue had a large bruise on his cheek and a swelling jawline. Nothing major, but it could've gone worse.

"What the fuck is wrong is with you two! I spend each day working my ass off to provide for you and you fight and tear up my house!" You shout at them, each word inflicting more pain than any fight they had before.

You drop them both on their asses and walk back to the kitchen. "I swear to god, if this room is back the way I had it, I will personally drop you two off at the Pokecenter!" You yell one last time before leaving the two alone.

They both sit in silence, your words still sinking in as they feel overwhelmed from your aura.

After a few minutes of dead silence, Blue speaks up. _("Master is really upset…")_ He mutters as he gets up from the floor.

 _("Of course he is, you idiot! You just had to go ahead and try to take my mate from me!")_ Red snarls, gathering pieces of the destroyed carpet from the floor.

Blue growls at Red, his teeth baring in anger at his brother. _("He is not your mate! He wouldn't want some meat head like you to be with him, he has much better standards than that!")_

Red paws clench as he rips one of pieces of the carpet in half, his destructive nature getting the better of him. _("And he would want a weakling like you? You can't even win against a simple caterpie! He deserves the best and you aren't it!")_

 _("Says the person who can't think for himself. You can't do anything right without master's guidance, at least I can take on a Charizard without losing!")_

Red finally loses it and tackles Blue, his paw reaching back to wind up a punch. But something is holding onto it. He looks back and sees his master, that handsome face frowning at him.

In a split second, Red is pulled off of Blue and thrown onto his stomach. You twist his arm to his back and press onto him firmly, holding him down in place.

Red blushes under you as his rear is pressed firmly against your groin, feeling your maleness through your clothes. How he wishes to pin you down and ride your length for all its worth, and show his miserable brother how to please his master the right way.

Blue growls and tries to sucker punch Red, but is met the same fate as you shift your knee to hold Red's arm down and catches Blue's wrist. You twist it enough to make him cry out before pulling him down on top of Red. Blue's snout pressed against your crotch; he feels so vulnerable. The musk and sweat from you overwhelms him, he just wants to service you so bad, show his devoted love for you and his longing, something his brother doesn't understand.

You pant heavily as you hold the twins down ontop of eachother. You hadn't used self defense since you came back from the Army. "Are you two done?" You pant, looking down at your handy work.

Red grumbles under you as he shakes his rear, trying to wiggle out of his pin. Blue on the other hand busies himself with your zipper and reaches inside.

Wait what?

You freeze when you feel his tongue run along your flaccid length, his tongue expertly stirring up your hormones to erection. He moans happily at your growing shaft, sucking your head as pre begins to dribble out.

Red growls under you as he smells your musk in the air, growing frustrated from his brother stealing his mate. He gathers enough strength to push you off onto your butt, your body feeling sluggish like you're in shellshock, yet your mind is racing a mile a minute.

You watch in paralyzed shock as the two crawl towards you and begin licking all over your cock. You shudder as the two tongues lap at your head, both battling for supremacy over your length.

"W-w-wait… S-stop…" You beg, trying to shuffle back but their weight is pinning both your legs down.

Red growls at his brother, pushing him to the side before swallowing your entire cock into his throat. His eyes water as his neck bulges from your sheer girth, but it's a pain he is willing to take to keep you from Blue.

Blue snarls at his brother, wanting to hurt him but worried of hurting you in the process. Instead, he opts for another part of you. He grabs your jeans and pulls them off. You kick your leg at him, but you only make it worse as it easily slips off. Blue crawls back and laps at your sack, his nose buried and inhaling your heavy musk.

You gasp when another part of you is violated, your cock throbbing in Red's throat and making him gag from the shot of pre into his stomach. Red slowly pulls off of you, your cock shiny and slimy in his saliva before he finally releases it from his mouth. He coughs heavily from housing such a large object in him; though he feels another part of him quiver in anticipation, his insides achy with need. He needs that cock in him and he needs it now.

You watch Red pull the hood off of him, revealing his chest spike and a defined body along with a little extra. A thin red member hanging from his sheath, it's knot swollen and throbbing from all the excitement.

Blue notices what Red is up to, not wanting to lose the opportunity too, he casts off his jacket as well, showing his much thinner and feminine body; A member of equal length to his brother swaying between his legs.

Now you begin to panic, finally regaining control of yourself and shuffling back. They continue to crawl towards you, their eyes glazed with lust and staring at your bobbing length. Soon, they catch up and hold your legs down. They climb onto you and begin rubbing their shafts all over yours. You can feel the small meager lengths against yours as they coat you with pre.

"Luucariiooo…" They moan, Blue backing up and carefully sitting down on it. He struggles for a minute, something this big shouldn't fit into his body. But with ample amounts of saliva and pre, it slowly stretches his hole apart. Your eyes widen as you watch him descend onto your lap, a bulge forming at his waist and traveling up to his belly button. A thick outline of your cock bulging out of his stomach, Blue only blushes at the sight of it and smiles. He presses his length against the bulge as if to show just how disportionate you two are.

Red growls and, feeling left out, presses his length against your mouth. You try to protest, but he pushes it past your lips til his knot is pressed against your lips.

You lay there for a minute, an incredible tightness on your length that constantly squeezes you every second, and a small cock thrusting in and out of your mouth.

You feel the knot push into your mouth, before it starts to swell and fill. Cum hits the back of your throat as you try to push Red back. Red only moans as your hands roughly grope his rear and unintentionally spreads them apart.

Meanwhile, Blue finally gains his bearings and is no longer in a daze. He plants his paws on your abs and gently lifts himself up. You can feel the his walls cling onto you as he pulls himself up, his voice moaning loudly as his body feels less occupied. He stops just at the the head, holding it for a few seconds before plunging himself downwards. The wet, sucking insides surround you once again as a spurt of pre spills onto your shirt.

Red finally removes his knot from your mouth; a low growl resonated from his throat. You cough up bits of his cum and try to spit it out. Instead, you feel your own shirt cover your face before lifting off you entirely, making you just as naked as your Lucarios.

"S-stop thi-" You are silenced as Red locks his lips against yours, his tongue pushing in to wrangle with yours. You moan out as you feel Blue clench tighter than before, your cock losing circulation as he whines on top of you. Small spurts of cum covers your stomach as Blue begins to rub a paw on the bulge in this stomach. You feel his insides rub and massage your head as he caresses from the outside.

You try to wiggle out of their hold, but with the combined weight of Blue and Red on top of you, you are stuck as Blue brings you to closer to orgasm.

"Luuuu…" Blue moans as he feels you twitch and throb inside him, using both paws to squeeze the bulge as much as possible.

You clench your eyes shut as you begin to inseminate Blue, globs of thick baby batter floods Blue's colon. The tip of the bulge balloons out before filling out the rest of his tummy. He shudders on you as another orgasm spills onto your stomach, cumming again from the new pressure on his prostate.

Red pulls away from the kiss, panting heavily as his eyes are now at your groin. You groan as Blue hoists himself up, a paw on his bloated belly and a small whimper as you slip out with a wet slurp.

You barely have anytime to recover as Red's paw grips your base and aligns it to his own needy hole. Without the slowness and gentleness of Blue, Red slams his rear onto your cock, impaling himself in a quick second.

"Fuck!" You shout, feeling yet another tight orifice swallow your whole length.

Red only grins as his paws rubs the same bulge that his brother had. Feeling and seeing his Master inside him only helps ignites the lustful fire in his gut.

You feel a paw caress your cheek as Blue begins to snuggle up to you, his swollen tummy pressing against your left rib. Blue licks your neck before resting his head against it, his body worn out from the activity.

Meanwhile, Red leans back and holds himself up by your thighs, using the leverage to brutally thrust himself onto your cock over and over. You watch in both fear and awe as your cock bulges out his stomach with every impalement. If it weren't for the fact that Red's cock would shoots out semen every two thrusts, you would think that he is in tremendous amount of pain.

Your legs shuffle under him as you feel your hips bruise from his riding, and against your will, you feel it coming again. Red hilts himself entirely and swivels around your base, desperately trying to get the seed from within.

You try to resist the calling, but you are not in control of your cock and it begins to twitch and throb again. Seed spews out into Red, his paws massaging his belly as it begins to fill with master's essence.

You pant as you finish filling Red, leaving him just like his brother Blue. You stare in disbelief at the output you left in both your Lucarios. Though judging from the content look on their faces, they don't seem to mind.

Red slides off slowly and your cock slips out in a very flaccid state, coated in a mixture of semen and saliva.

Red takes up the unoccupied side of you and cuddles up to you. With his exhaustion and sexual satisfaction, he easily falls asleep in your arms.

* * *

You lay in silence for an hour, slowly registering what just happened. With the two Lucarios laying in your arms, you have no choice but to feel your handy work in their bellies. You groan to yourself as you feel them snuggle closer.

You need to discipline them better...


	2. Somnophilia

**A Lucario with a bit of a cocklust problem.**

It was only meant to be a one time thing. Something to help with my growth into becoming my Master's greatest pokemon, but it became too much for me. He can never know that I failed him…

* * *

" _Hah… hah… hah… M-Master… Mmm… Harder…"_ I pant lustfully on the bed. I am laying on my side with my left leg held up by my Master, his big meaty cock thrusting in and out of my needy hole.

 _It was mid spring and mating season was in full swing. It was my first season and it was awful. My whole body felt like it was on fire and any touch made my spine shiver. Master knew just from looking at me that I was suffering._

 _And he took pity on me._

I whine as he hilts me as deep as he could, his entire cock making my insides bulge. I never felt so full and so good in my life, I need to have more. " _Master! Fuck me!"_ I cry out, squeezing down on his cock when he tries to pull it out.

I whimper when he fully pulls out, his warm cock resting on my taint and lightly pushing against the back of my sack. " _P-Put it back in… Please…"_

"Lucario." He says, turning my snout to face him. I couldn't help but blush when I saw him from behind me. I never noticed just how handsome he is until now.

"This is only going to be a one time thing..." He says, petting my head before carefully realigning his shaft to my achy tailhole. "No one can know about this…" He grips my own knotty cock, the red meat already dripping my cum from all the wonderful orgasms he brought me.

"Alright?"

My mind is clouded with lust, but I simply nod my head. My tongue lolls out of my maw as his cock pushes back inside me, I bring a paw back to grab onto his head and pull it towards mine. It sent fireworks off in my head when I locked lips with that handsome man and he begins to unload his human seed in me.

It was greatest feeling ever to be filled with his cum, watching my tummy swell with his liquid love. I don't ever want this to end…

* * *

It's been years since he helped me with my problem, but he made it worse in the end.

Master is asleep on his couch, taking a quick nap from his long hours at work. His sleeping form musky with the smell of his sweat just makes him all the more attractive. I crawl up to the front of the couch and undress his lower regions, fishing for that succulent dick hiding in his layers of cloth.

Pulling that thick meat out, I can't help but drool at the throbbing mass. I nuzzle and lick at the length, still smelling my scent on him from last night… and the night before that… and the night before that.

I have to bring a paw to my own cock and grip my fat knot, squeezing it in sync with my kisses and suckles on Master's tip.

I moan, bringing my mouth further down upon his meat, swallowing it all into my throat. It hurts a little feeling my neck bulge like this, but it's so worth it to get master's essence.

A squeeze on my knot and a suck on his cock, it repeats like clockwork as I please his body to help douse that burning fire of lust that was never extinguished all those years ago.

Master groans to my left, his cock throbbing in my throat as his tip swells up. I clench my eyes shut as I let him pump my stomach with his cum, keeping myself latched onto him to get every single drop of that sweet cum.

My tummy feels so full, but it's so worth it. I squeeze my knot one last time before pulling off Master's cock, watching the saliva slick shaft droop and slowly shrink to its flaccid size. I wipe my maw of any drool and put his dick back into its cloth prison, kissing it one more time before sealing it inside.

Master is none the wiser as he stretches his leg before turning onto his side. I chuckle at his cute shuffles before leaving him to rest for the coming night…

* * *

"Come on Lucario, it's time for bed!" Master yells for me from his bedroom.

" _I'll be there! Give me a sec."_ I tell him, swirling a paw digit in my ass to help spread the lube around. I bite my lower lip as I force myself to not get aroused from this. I pull my paw out with a wet Shlick, my ass gaping a little before closing up slowly.

I let out a sigh and a shiver, my body is finally ready for tonight. " _I'm coming Master~"_ I say in a lewd tone, walking in a skip like fashion to the bedroom.

I open the bedroom door and see Master in his bed, a blanket left open for me to slide into, and eventually for Master to slide into me.

I climb onto the bed, crawling inside the blanket and snuggling up him. He holds me close to him and scratches behind my ears, relaxing his grip and slowly falling asleep.

Now I wait, gently caressing his inner thigh and slowly snaking my paw to his boxers. Master snores beside me, completely oblivious to his single cover of modesty being pulled down his legs.

I lick my lips in anticipation as I feel for his thick meat, gripping it in my paw and stroking it to life. Every pulse it makes, it grows bigger in length and girth. Soon, it's at full mast and it looks beautiful. I kick the blanket off to give me some space to please my Master. I straddle his lap and continue to stroke his fat length, letting my own smaller cock rest against his.

" _Such a big cock…"_ I say, lifting myself up and over his length. " _Let's get you inside…"_

I bite my lower lip as I press his thick head against my loose pucker, the lube inside and outside helping me get that beast inside me. " _Hmm… Get in me…"_ I moan, feeling the head finally slip in.

Inch after inch, it stretches my innards to make room for itself. My normally taut abs has a lovely phallic lump bulging out and traveling up as more of his meat enters me.

I have to stop once I get to the hilt, shuddering and panting from the near orgasm. " _Master… Hah… Such a big boy…"_

I bring a shaky paw to his chest, holding myself up so I don't risk waking him up. I whine as his cock pulses against my prostate.

" _F-f-fuck…"_ I whine, my legs twitching as my red rocket spills pre onto master like a hose that isn't shut all the way.

I trace small circles on Master's chest as my body's insides loosens up, enjoying smoothness of his skin instead of the usual furry mess of other Pokémon. " _Quite the h-hunk you are… A-and you're all mine…"_ I say as I caress the formed bulge in my abdomin.

I lean backwards and grab hold of Master's shins, levering myself in a better and more flexible position. Thrusting upwards, my cock flops onto my stomach as Master's length slips out to the thick tip. My tongue lolls out of my mouth as I hilt him back inside, my cock slapping his stomach and his dick bulging out of my tummy.

" _So… sexy…"_ I say to myself, grinding his lap and rotating the lump around with my ass. I grin, this feeling never getting old as I piston myself on his lap.

Master stirs under me in his sleep, his arms stretching and legs kicking to keep the blood flow going. I sit still as he does this, not wanting to risk him waking up and finding himself balls deep in me. I watch him shift and shuffle before he finally settles down; his body going lax under me and back to drooling on his pillow.

I caress his chest and lean down to lick his neck. " _Good boy…"_ I say, right before bouncing my rear on his cock again.

I moan when the pleasure comes back tenfold and ravage my innards, making me whine and squeal in delight from the prostate poking.

I shudder when my cock begins to dribble cum on Master's stomach, leaving a sticky mess of my orgasm. " _Mmm, first one of the night. Let's see how much more you can milk from me Master."_ I moan, leaning down on him and grinning at his sexual prowess.

I ride master's length for hours during the night, stopping only when I cum or when his dick is throbbing close to orgasm. I edge his cock so much, I want him to build up his orgasm until it's too much.

And when Master's cock can't take anymore, he unloads his potent seed inside me. It takes all my willpower to not scream as my ass is filled beyond capacity. My tummy swells up until it's round and smooth like a volleyball. " _Good boy…"_

And despite all my fun, the best part of the night is winding down, cuddling Master after the intense rut. Hugging his strong body and knowing that I have him all to myself.

And that I can do the same tomorrow and the day after that… and the day after that…

* * *

You awake feeling sore… As per usual. Lucario seems occupied with cuddling you, though a certain rhythmic squeezing on your shaft tells you another story.

You groan as you hold Lucario close to you and remove the blanket, seeing the mess he left from his nightly debauchery. "This is gonna be a long bath." You say, sitting up and carefully lifting your sleeping Lucario with you.

You reach under him and remove your shaft from his used ass, blobs of cum dribbling out of his ass from being kept inside over night.

"Maybe I should've taken you to the breeders all those years ago." You say with a chuckle, petting his head before carrying him to the bathroom.


	3. Size differences

**The perils of Size Differences**

It took all of my confidence to finally do this, but I will get what I deserve.

" _Master, I want you to mate me!"_ Braixen demands his trainer, pointing his stick at him while it blazes on the end.

"Alright, sure."

" _Fine then, I'll take it by forc- W-what… Y-you want to?"_ Braixen stuttered, shocked by the trainer's willingness.

"Yup. You're a cute guy and sex isn't something to pass up, you know?"

Braixen's skirt is lifted up from the front as his erection grows from his trainer's comment.

"So how do you wanna do it?"

Braixen bites his lower lip, he's been thinking about this ever since he saw Master do this to one of his friends. " _I want you to fuck my ass."_

As soon as he says those words, Master picks him up and set him by the table. Braixen leans onto the table, his knotted dick resting on the wooden structure as his trainer lifts his tail and examine his assets.

"Hmm… Gonna need a lot of lube." He says.

Braixen looks back and sees Master angle a clear bottle at his rear, before spilling the cold liquid on his ass. " _That's really cold…"_

Master slides his finger inside of Braixen, swirling around the lube and coating the anal walls in the slick liquid. "Don't worry, it will get warm pretty soon."

The trainer finally let's Braixen see what he is gonna be fucked with, pulling out his shaft and letting it flop onto the fox's butt. Braixen's legs buckle from the sudden weight of the cock and the fox gulps in worry. He can feel the heat radiate from the human cock resting between his cheeks, the tip of the cock is bigger than both his paws pressed together . " _Y-you weren't this big with Jerry…"_ He says with a bit of worry.

"That's because I was 12 and that was years ago, ya dummy." He says, before pushing his tip against the small and tight anus of Braixen.

The Firefox clenches his eyes shut as he feels his ass split in two from the huge cock invading his body. " _Master, I change my mind! I don't want you to fuck my ass!"_

"Nonsense, you said earlier you were gonna force yourself on me. So how about I do that for you."

Pop!

It was then Braixen understood…

* * *

"Come on Master! I can't wait any longer!" Charizard cries out as drags his trainer to the bedroom.

"H-Hold on a sec, slow down boy!" The trainer yells at his newly evolved firetype, the big orange lizard with wings, dragging the smaller human on his heels. "Charizard, slow down!"

The firetype tosses the trainer onto the bed before climbing onto it. The bed frame buckles under the intense weight of large lizard before the legs snap and the mattress falls to floor. "Jesus, you just broke the bed."

Charizard blushes as he stumbles on undoing his trainer's pants, his larger claws making it harder than it was when he was a charmeleon. "Sorry, I just can't wait." He says as he finally removes the clothes and gets to his prize. "So big…" He moans before giving the undressed cock a slow lick.

The trainer looks behind Charizard, easily seeing the foot and a half length of pure reptile dick. "Sure…" He says skeptically. "Charizard, maybe it's time that we swap roles."

Charizard looks up at his trainer in disbelief, his mouth stuffed full of human cock. He pulls off with a wet slurp, the cock flopping onto its side and soaking wet with hot saliva. "No! You are always my alpha! I won't let you stoop that low!"

The trainer sighs and cups both cheeks of his lover. "Look, you are much bigger than me now and packing much bigger heat. It wouldn't be fair to neglect that. I'm just not able to please you now with your size. So let's try something new, alright big guy?"

Charizard thinks about his master's words, his eyes staring down at the human cock. "Nope!"

He begins to climb onto the human's lap, his foot and half long dick slapping the trainer's chest and face a few times before he finally settles himself. "Now let me show you just how good you are." He says, taking the saliva covered cock and aligning it with his puckered hole.

The trainer crosses his arms and stares at Charizard. "This is not gonna work out."

Charizard puffs out a small burst of flame and begins sitting down, the cock easily sliding inside him and lightly jabbing his prostate with small feather touches.

"O-oh." He says in a low whisper.

"See I told you, now let's just get me prepared and-"

"MASTER!" Charizard cries out, his ass squeezing down like a bear trap and his cock throbbing violently before hosing down the human in gallons of searing hot cum.

The trainer tries to angle the cock away from him but sheer output makes it hard for him to see.

Charizard moans lustfully as his orgasm dies down. He looks down as his human lover and sees a white blob with eyes looking at him.

"See? I knew you are still the best at making me cum." Charizard says with a happy smile, giving his trainer a loving lick and receiving a glob of his own lizard cum.

"Ew…" He says, spitting out the spicy favor of his seed.

"You're cleaning this mess up and I'm taking a shower…" The trainer growls.

 **So this whole chapter is obviously a joke and something I wrote up to address how ridiculous size differences can be in my own way.**

 **Funfact: Did you know Charizard is actually 5'7" I'm actually taller than him and I'm consider short.**


	4. Chapter 4

Check out my profile bio for the notice of my leave and why. Please forgive my sins.


End file.
